This invention relates to a cold sterilizer.
Cold sterilizations are conducted by immersing the articles being sterilized in an unheated chemical sterilant, hence the characterization "cold". Such sterilizations are more convenient than autoclaving or the use of other hot sterilizers and, hence, are frequently used for instruments by doctors and dentists. An inadequate duration of contacting of the instruments with the sterilant can, however, result in incomplete sterilization. In a busy medical or dental office or hospital, the risk of such accidents may be substantial.
Many hot sterilizers have been provided with timers. Exemplary ones are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,450,489 and 3,879,171. These timing devices depend, however, upon the attentiveness of the operators and, moreover, in some instances, where they are heat-activated, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,489, they are not suitable for cold sterilizers.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a cold sterilizer having automatic means to help assure that objects being sterilized are not prematurely withdrawn from the sterilant.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.